Brogi
is one of the two legendary giants who fights an endless battle on Little Garden, an island in the Grand Line. Each giant has a bounty of 100,000,000 on their heads. Appearance Brogy is a giant who dresses in a viking costume, which consists of a red overalls with golden button straps, with fur linings, a leather strap around his right shoulder and another as a belt, yellow pants with black stripes and fur linings at the bottom, yellow shoes, and a red helmet with two horns. Brogy has a blond beard shaped like an axe's blade, beady eyes, and a pig-like nose. Personality Brogy has his own Laughter Style. Brogy starts his laughs with "Geba" (i.e. Gebabababababa!). Like Dorry, Brogy is a good natured giant, however, his pride can sometimes get the best of him. He is a firm believer of the customs of fighting from his homeland and follows them with much honor. He would follow these even if he were severely wounded. Abilities and Powers As a Giant, Brogy has great strength and endurance. He is considered much stronger than average giants. Weapons Broggy carries a Battle Axe named , which he uses in fights against Dorry and wields a shield upon his arm. Storia Past Brogy, along with Dorry, were once two of the most feared pirates in the world as no one could bring them down. One day on a hunting trip, each had slayed a massive sea king. Then, while they were celebrating their great catch, a little girl asked them both which sea king was bigger. They couldn't agree on which one was bigger, so, as per the rules of Elbaf, they started to duel on Little Garden. Little Garden Arc One hundred years passed and their sea kings corpses turned to bones. They continued the battle every time the volcano on the island exploded, the duel always ending in a draw. One day the Straw Hat Pirates arrived on the island on their way to Alabasta with Vivi. After Luffy and Vivi went to explore, and Sanji and Zoro went to find food, Nami and Usopp were left on the Merry to fend for themselves. Meanwhile Brogy was exploring and came across the Going Merry and scared Nami and Usopp half to death. Nami and Usopp thought Brogy was going to eat them but he just wanted some alcohol, which they gave him. As a dinosaur stumbled upon them, Brogy sliced it's head off frightening Nami and Usopp further, who then played dead, only Brogy thought they had fainted. He then brought them to his home and started cooking for himself. Usopp and Nami panicked and ran away when he wasn't looking and ended up being chased by other carnivorous animals. They were saved by Brogy, who in turn provided them a large amount of dinosaur meat, but Usopp and Nami, who were still scared, tried to wait it out until the Log Pose set but soon found out that it would take a whole year for the log to lock onto the next island. Two Years Later Brogy is still dueling it out with Dorry on Little Garden with no end in in sight. Newspapers are seen flying in the background, suggesting that they have read about the Straw Hats' return. Translation and Dub Issues So far, Oda has provided two versions of his name: Brogy was seen in the manga and later Burogy appeared in the data books. Trivia * His name may have come from Bruiser Brody. Categoria:Giganti Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Capitani pirata Categoria:Pirati guerrieri giganti Categoria:Utilizzatori di armi bianche